Fliegen und Fallen und Fliegen und Fallen
by Maia May
Summary: Es ist ein schmaler Grat zwischen Verbranntwerden und Mit-dem-Feuer-Spielen. Charlie spielt und fühlt sich lebendig, wenn das Feuer an seiner Haut leckt, aber ein Schritt genügt und man fällt. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Natürlich bin ich nicht JK Rowling. Natürlich verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir nur aus und spiele mit ihnen.

**Anmerkung: **Ich weiß nicht, woher diese Geschichte kam. Plopp, war sie da und wollte getippt werden. Sie ist ein bisschen unvollständig, nur ein Versuch, Charlie gerecht zu werden, sich an Charlie anzunähern, nur ein Oneshot, keine große Geschichte, nur ein Anreißen, kein Fertigerzählen. Vielleicht kommt noch mehr, wer weiß.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

**Someone to hold on to**

Du hast es dir romantischer vorgestellt, all das Reisen, ständig neue Menschen treffen, andere Kulturen kennenlernen, fremde Sprachen hören, die du nicht verstehst, aber die hübsch und warm und einladend klingen in deinen Ohren. Du hast gedacht, du schaust dir ein bisschen die Welt an (oder zumindest _Europa_), Hauptsache, du kommst mal weg aus England, weg von Hogwarts, weg von – ja, weg von deinen Eltern, damit du erwachsen werden kannst, ohne ständig beobachtet zu werden.

Als du gegangen bist, hattest du kaum Geld. Woher auch? Dein Vater arbeitet sich sicher nicht krumm, damit du die mühsam verdienten Galleonen für Reisen ausgibst. Du hättest gerne den Zug genommen, dich in die Ledersitze gezwängt und stundenlang aus dem Fenster gesehen, zugeschaut, wie die Landschaft an dir vorbeirast und sich stetig wandelt. Aber Zugfahren kostet Geld und wozu bist du denn ein Zauberer?

Nein, du hast einen Portschlüssel aufs europäische Festland genommen und von dort aus ging es weiter per Apparieren, Flohpulver und Besen. Das Fliegen mochtest du am meisten. Sicher, du musstest behutsam sein und dich vorher mit etlichen Sprüchen belegen, damit du nicht auffällst am Himmel, doch du findest, dass es sich gelohnt hat. Du hast es genossen, das Gefühl von kühlem Wind in deinen Haaren und all das Leben, das unter dir vorüberzog.

Du wärst gerne einfach so gereist, aber es ging nicht. Du hattest ein Ziel und du hattest nur begrenzt Zeit. Sie haben dich schon erwartet im Drachenreservat, lauter braun gebrannte, wettergegerbte Gesichter mit strahlenden Lächeln und funkelnden Augen und plötzlich hat es sich gar nicht so schlecht angefühlt, bereits angekommen zu sein.

Die ersten Wochen hast du alles um dich herum vergessen – deine Familie, deine Freunde, deine Reisesehnsucht, alles – und hattest nur einen Gedanken: Drachen. Es war das erste Mal in deinem Leben, dass du so viele Drachen auf einem Fleck gesehen hast, sie haben Feuer gespuckt und randaliert und Merlin weiß, sie waren wunderschön und du hast deine Pläne nicht einen Augenblick lang bereut.

Du hast dich rasch eingelebt. Sie haben dich mit Arbeitskleidung versehen und du hast dein eigenes, kleines, jedoch komfortables Zelt bekommen, in dem du Tee kochen konntest und schlafen. Deine Kollegen haben dich behandelt wie einen Freund, der einige Zeit weggewesen war und nun wiedergekommen ist. Du warst einer von ihnen und es fühlte sich gut an. Du warst nicht _Bills kleiner Bruder _oder _Percys älterer Bruder _oder _Mollys und Arthurs Zweiter_, du warst du selbst und das war neu und aufregend und wunderbar.

Sie haben dir geduldig alles beigebracht und erklärt, was du wissen musstest. Sie haben ihre Geheimnisse, ihre Tricks und Kniffe mit dir geteilt und du warst ein aufmerksamer Schüler. Trotzdem hast du dich sooft verbrannt, dass du aufgehört hast zu zählen, spätestens, als dir klar geworden ist, dass es einfach dazu gehört. Man kann nicht mit Drachen arbeiten und erwarten, vollkommen heil herauszukommen.

Du warst der Jüngste im Lager und es hat dich nicht gestört. Sie haben dich mit gutmütigem Spott überschüttet und du hast mit ihnen gelacht, weil sie ja Recht hatten, sie waren älter und erfahrener und sie waren die besten Lehrmeister, die du dir hättest wünschen können. Sie hatten schon alles erlebt und alles gesehen, die meisten von ihnen waren mit Drachen großgeworden und sie wussten Dinge, die du noch nie in einem deiner tausend Bücher gelesen hattest. Du hast aufmerksamer zugehört und fleißiger gelernt als du es in Hogwarts je getan hast und von Tag zu Tag bist du dir sicherer geworden, dass es das ist, was du machen willst. Drachen.

Es war Sommer, als du mit deiner Arbeit begonnen hast, und die Sonne glühte am Himmel und übersäte deine Oberarme mit Sommersprossen, sie brachte deine Haut zum Glühen und färbte sie nach und nach hellbraun, golden, bronze, bis sich deine Arme nicht länger von denen deiner Kollegen unterschieden. Du wurdest stärker und mutiger und du lerntest, auf deine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen.

Ihr wart eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft und es hat dir gefallen. Es hat dich an Hogwarts erinnert, an deinen Freundeskreis, und an deine Familie. Zusammenhalten war wichtig, das wusstest du. Du hast darüber nachgedacht, wenn ihr abends um ein Drachenfeuer saßt und euch Geschichten in einer Mischung aus Rumänisch und Englisch erzählt habt. Meistens hast du nur gelauscht. Die wenigen Geschichten, die du beisteuern konntest, handelten von deiner Schulzeit oder von den Streichen der Zwillingen und obwohl deine Kollegen sie gerne hörten, hast du sie nicht gerne erzählt, weil sie dich daran erinnerten, dass du fast noch ein Kind warst in den Augen der Welt.

Ihr nahmt nacheinander Urlaub und du hast beobachtet, wie jeder deiner Kollegen mit glänzenden Augen zurückkam und geschwärmt hat von Frau und Kind und dem eigenen Zuhause und da war ein Loch, irgendwo in deiner Magengegend, das mit jeder Erzählung gewachsen ist. Sie haben dich neugierig angeschaut und gefragt, ob du kein Mädchen hättest, du hast den Kopf geschüttelt und verneint und gesagt, dass es in deiner Schulzeit eigentlich immer nur um Quidditch ging und nie um Mädchen. Sie haben gelacht und dir auf die Schulter geklopft, zugezwinkert und versichert, dass deine Zeit schon noch kommen wird.

Du warst vielleicht neidisch, vielleicht ein bisschen, weil sie jemanden hatten, zu dem sie zurückkehren konnten, jemanden, der ihr Zuhause war, jemanden, der zu ihnen gehörte. Sicher, du hattest deine Familie, aber du fandest, dass das nicht wirklich zählt. Es waren nur deine Eltern und deine Geschwister und du hattest nichts getan, um sie zu bekommen, sie waren einfach da und es war nicht dein Verdienst.

Als du an der Reihe warst mit Urlaub, hast du gelächelt und dich verabschiedet und dir angehört, wie sie dir eine schöne Zeit in England wünschten. Du hast genickt und gesagt, ja, natürlich vermisst du das Regenwetter, und dann bist du auf deinen Besen gestiegen und losgeflogen und keiner deiner Kollegen hat je erfahren, dass du deiner Familie geschrieben hattest, du würdest erst im zweiten Arbeitsjahr Urlaub bekommen.

Du bist ans Schwarze Meer geflogen und hast jede Nacht in einem anderen Dorf verbracht. Du hast getrunken und gefeiert und Mädchen zugelächelt, deren Namen du am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr wusstest, und du hast dich jung gefühlt und lebendig und hast versucht zu vergessen, dass es da eine Familie gibt, die dich liebend gerne sehen würde. Du hast versucht, erwachsen zu werden und dich abzuketten, damit du endlich ein eigenes Leben hast, mit deinen eigenen Fehlern und Erlebnissen.

Als du zurückgekommen bist, ist zwei Stunden später eines der Drachenbabies geschlüpft, die Aufregung war groß und du hattest Glück, weil niemand daran gedacht hat, dich nach deinem Urlaub zu fragen, sich zu erkundigen, wie es war bei deinen Eltern. Du bist nicht sonderlich geschickt im Lügen und du vermeidest es, so gut es eben geht.

Das Drachenbaby wurde dein Projekt und die Kleine hat dich ordentlich auf Trab gehalten. Du hattest noch nie so viele Brandmale und du hast noch nie so oft gelacht. Es hat dir Spaß gemacht, obwohl du Tag und Nacht schuften musstest. Drachen interessieren sich nicht sonderlich dafür, ob du schlafen willst, während sie den Versuch unternehmen, auszubrechen.

Du hast dir den Respekt deiner Kollegen mühsam verdient und du hast daran gearbeitet, ein neues Bild von dir zu erschaffen, eines, das die kindliche Hülle abgelegt hat. Es wurde Winter und deine Freunde kamen zu Besuch, im Schlepptau den Drachen, den Ron dir geschickt hat, und du hattest dich gefreut auf den Besuch und es wurde eine mittelschwere Katastrophe. Deine Freunde waren wie immer, nur du, du hast versucht, ein Anderer zu sein und du bist kläglich gescheitert.

Sie haben dich verwirrt angesehen, mit großen, fragenden Augen, ihr Gelächter ist ihnen auf der Zunge erstorben, als du ihnen deine Arbeit gezeigt hast und beinahe von deinem Drachenbaby gegrillt worden wärst, weil du so beschäftigt damit warst, den Helden zu markieren, dass du vergessen hast, dich auf das Tier zu konzentrieren. Es machte nichts. Du warst die Brandverletzungen gewöhnt und es schmerzte längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang, aber deine Freunde waren erschrocken und sie kehrten zurück zu ihren Studien und Ausbildungen und dir wurde klar, dass ihr verschiedene Leben führt.

Du warst Charlie, der Drachenbändiger, und sie haben dich nicht wieder erkannt.

Nach ihrem Besuch hast du noch länger und noch härter gearbeitet. Keine Teepausen, nicht für dich. Du hättest selbst die Nächte durchgearbeitet, wenn deine Kollegen dich nicht zu sich geholt hätten, an die Feuer, zu den Geschichten. Du hast dich gebadet in den warmen Flammen und sie haben es geschafft, all die dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben, aber es ist dir nicht gelungen, die Flammen mit in dein Zelt zu bringen und was nützt dir warmes, helles, heilendes Feuer, wenn du alleine unter deinen Decken liegst und dich fragst, ob sie dir fehlen, deine Freunde, und ob du dich richtig entwickelst und überhaupt, was richtig ist und was falsch.

Dann ist dein zweites Jahr angebrochen und diesmal hattest du keine Entschuldigung, keine Ausrede, keine Lüge und bist nach Hause gereist, zu deinen Eltern, zumindest für ein paar Tage. Hinterher hast du dir gewünscht, du hättest es nicht getan, weil du es kaum ertragen hast, wie entsetzt deine Mutter war, als sie deine Brandmale gesehen hat (_Wirklich, Mum, es tut nicht weh) _und du hättest ihr gerne gesagt, dass du ein großer Junge bist und auf dich aufpassen kannst, aber dein Erwachsensein, das du im Reservat hast, ging dir zu Hause verloren und du hast gewusst, dass es falsch ist, doch du hast es deinen Eltern trotzdem übel genommen, dass sie nicht begreifen, dass du dich jetzt um dich kümmerst und dass du ihre Hilfe nicht brauchst.

Du warst froh, als du zurückkehren konntest. Mehr Arbeit. Mehr Geschichten. Du warst noch immer der Jüngste, doch du warst einer unter Gleichrangigen und sie behandelten dich nicht länger wie ein Kind. Du hast bewiesen, was du kannst, und während die Wochen dahinflogen, bist du noch eine Handbreit größer geworden und deine Oberarme sind muskulöser geworden, die Sommersprossen nahmen zu und du fingst an, dich nur lebendig zu fühlen, wenn du heißen Drachenatem auf deiner Haut spürtest.

Am Anfang hast du nicht gemerkt, dass du süchtig wirst. Du hast nur gemerkt, dass es dir gutgeht, wenn du arbeitest, dass du es genießt, dass du den Kick genießt. Du wurdest risikobereiter, wagemutiger, entschlossener, besser – bis du leichtsinnig wurdest und Ratschläge und Warnungen in den Wind schlugst und dann kam der Tag, an dem dich einer der Drachen fast zerfleischt hat, weil du bei deiner täglichen Kontrolle der Eier nachlässig und unvorsichtig warst.

Du hast zugesehen, wie rotes Blut über deine Haut sprudelte, es hat nicht wehgetan und das Adrenalin war mächtig genug, dir die Kraft zu geben und grüne Hilfsfunken sprühen zu lassen, während du lachtest und versucht hast, dem Drachen auszuweichen.

Deine Kollegen haben dich ins Krankenlager gebracht und eine der Medihexen, eine Frau mit eisgrauen Haaren und runzligen Wangen, hat dich auf Rumänisch beschimpft und du hast die Essenz verstanden, auch wenn sie viel zu schnell gesprochen hat für dich. Die Blicke deiner Kollegen taten ihr Übriges dazu und sie haben dir ruhig erklärt, dass du dich ein paar Tage lang ausruhen sollst und dass du vielleicht deine Arbeitsweise überdenken solltest.

Du warst wütend und du hast die Zeit gehasst, in der du nutzlos und ruhelos in deinem Zelt liegen musstest. Es war dir verboten zu arbeiten und nach wenigen, furchtbaren Stunden hat es dir gefehlt, dort draußen zu sein und Drachen zu bändigen, ihren heißen Feueratem zu spüren, der die Haare auf deinen Unterarmen versengt und dafür sorgt, dass du dich _lebendig _fühlst.

Du hattest niemandem davon erzählt, aber deine Kollegen waren weise, auf ihre eigene Art, und sie haben sich damit abgewechselt, dich besuchen zu kommen. Jeder hatte eine Geschichte parat und sie haben sie dir alle erzählt, mit ihren rauen Stimmen und mit gutmütigen, verstehenden Lächeln. Sie haben dir erzählt, dass sie wissen, wie du dich fühlst, dass sie das Gefühl kennen, dass jeder, der mit Drachen arbeitet, irgendwann diese Phase hat, und sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass du dich langsam beruhigt hast und nicht länger dachtest, du wärst seltsam und lebensmüde.

Sie haben den Kopf geschüttelt und erklärt, nein, das seist du nicht, du seist nur in den Sog geraten und das sei gut, weil es zeigen würde, dass du deine Arbeit liebst, aber dass du lernen müsstest, den Sog zu kontrollieren, weil er dich sonst verschlingen und umbringen würde und dass die besten Drachenbändiger die seien, die um den Sog wüssten und ihn beherrschen könnten.

Trotzdem haben sie dir, wenn auch mit gütigem Lächeln, verboten zu arbeiten, sieben ganze Tage lang. Es kam dir vor wie ein kalter Entzug und du hast etwas gebraucht, an dem du dich festhalten konntest, und weil es bei dir keine Frau und keine Kinder gab, kein Leben neben den Drachen (denn das war das Geheimnis, sagten deine Kollegen, sich ein Leben außerhalb der Arbeit aufzubauen, etwas zu haben, wofür man lebte und dass nichts mit Drachen zu tun hatte), hast du dich der leichtesten Option zugewandt.

Feuerwhiskey.

Du warst nicht stolz darauf, dass du es tatest, aber der Alkohol half dir, deine Sorgen wegzubrennen, wenn du nachts wachlagst und zittertest, weil deine Arme schmerzten vom Nichtversengtwerden. _(Ja, du warst süchtig, ja, du warst ein Junkie, doch du wolltest dich lebendig fühlen und du warst bereit, den Preis zu zahlen.)_

Nach einer Woche warst du zurück und vorsichtiger als zuvor, nicht um deinetwillen, sondern für deine Kollegen. Du konntest ihre sorgenvollen Blicke in deinem Rücken spüren, sie waren wachsam und sie hatten immer ein Auge auf dich und du hast gelernt, dein Problem in den Griff zu bekommen. Abends ein Schlückchen, morgens ein Schlückchen, ein brennendes Gefühl in der Magengegend und alles war okay.

Natürlich bemerkten sie es, irgendwann. Du bliebst nicht mehr so lange am Lagerfeuer wie früher und du wurdest zum Einzelgänger und zu jemandem, der du nie hattest werden wollen. Als sie dich erwischten, mit der Flasche an den Lippen, warst du beinahe froh und du hast zugelassen, dass sie dir den Whiskey wegnahmen und dir stattdessen heiße Hühnerbrühe einflößten. Sie machten dir keine Vorwürfe und du warst dankbar dafür. Sie benachrichtigen nicht deine Eltern und dafür warst du noch viel dankbarer. Du hättest ihrer enttäuschten Bilanz, ihrem vorwurfsvollen Vergleich _(Bill hätte nie ... - Percy würde nicht ... )_ sowieso nicht standhalten können.

Stattdessen gaben sie dir eine Aufgabe und du warst froh um das Trimagische Turnier und die vier Drachen, die deiner Obhut unterlagen. Du standest mit dem Sonnenaufgang auf und schautest zu, wie dein Atem weiß in der rumänischen Wintermorgenluft hing. Die kalte Luft tat dir gut und pustete die letzten Überreste des Alkohols aus deinem Kopf. Du stülptest dir Mützen auf den Kopf und zum ersten Mal seit langem trugst du wieder die selbstgestrickten Pullover deiner Mutter.

Die Füße gebettet in Drachenlederstiefel stapftest du durch den Schnee, klopftest deine steifgefrorenen Hände aneinander und gingst arbeiten. Das Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht kam langsam zurück. Du warst mittlerweile 21, deine Leidenschaft für Drachen hätte dich beinahe umgebracht und einen Sommer lang hast du mehr Feuerwhiskey getrunken, als für irgendjemanden gut ist, aber du warst darüber hinweg und du fühltest dich lebendiger und jünger als jemals zuvor.

Dann kam Hogwarts und mit Hogwarts kamen die Erinnerungen an ein anderes Leben. Du hast die Schüler gesehen in ihren Hausfarben und Uniformen, du hast Harry fliegen sehen und die Sehnsucht hat ein Loch in dein Herz gefressen und das Lächeln hing schief und voller Melancholie auf deinen Lippen, als dir Harry anvertraut hat, dass Ron ihm erzählt hat, du hättest für England fliegen können, wärst du nicht zu den Drachen gegangen.

_(Welches Leben hättest du gehabt? Wärst du 20 geworden und fast am Boden gewesen?)_

_(Aber wärst du 21 geworden und hättest gewusst, wie man wieder aufsteht?)_

Du warst nicht lange zurück, doch lange genug, um mitzubekommen, dass Ron, dein kleiner, kleiner Bruder, der jüngste von ihnen allen, erwachsen wurde. Ginny hat dir augenzwinkernd berichtet, dass er sich trotzdem noch häufig genug wie ein Idiot benimmt, Harry gegenüber und gerade, gerade Hermione gegenüber und einen winzigen Moment lang warst du neidisch, weil du für Ron eine Zukunft sehen konntest, mit Frau und Kind, eine Zukunft, die für dich unerreichbar schien.

Du warst froh und erleichtert, als du zurück konntest, dorthin, wo sich dein Leben nun abspielte. Du warst glücklich und befreit und dann kehrte Voldemort zurück und alles fiel auseinander.

Du wurdest ein Mitglied im Orden des Phönix, weil du das Gefühl hattest, du solltest es tun, weil du dachtest, dass es alle von dir erwarten würden, und du hast dem Druck nachgegeben und deinen Kollegen etwas erzählt von Kämpfen und Widerstand und sie haben behutsam die Köpfe geschüttelt und gesagt, Charlie, pass auf, versuch nicht wieder, dein Leben wegzuwerfen, und du hast es ihnen versprochen.

Die nächsten Jahre waren voll und laut und anstrengend, da waren die Drachen und da war die Ordensarbeit und deine Nächte waren kalt und leer und du hast härter geschuftet als jemals zuvor, aber es hat dich nicht glücklich gemacht und irgendwo auf dem Weg zum Sieg hast du dich selbst verloren, weil du vergessen hast, was du selbst willst, weil du vergessen hast, auf dich Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Voldemort war weg und Fred war tot und George gleich mit und du hast hilflos daneben gestanden und zugeschaut. Ginny hatte Harry und Ron hatte Hermione und Bill _(Bill, dein Held) _hatte Fleur, deine Eltern hatten einander und Percy war zurück und George hatte euch alle, auch wenn er nicht wollte, und du, du hattest niemanden, weil du vergessen hattest, dass es ein Leben in England überhaupt gab.

Du kamst dir vor wie ein Feigling, aber du bist trotzdem nur ein Jahr geblieben und hast geholfen, die Scherben wieder aneinanderzukleben, bevor du gesagt hast, dass du Urlaub brauchst und weil du keine Angst mehr haben musstest, dass George ausrasten würde, wenn jemand aus der Familie plötzlich fehlte, bist du in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion verschwunden, hast deinen Besen gepackt und dein Bündel geschnürt, deine hart verdienten Galleonen eingesteckt und bist davongeflogen.

Europa wäre schön, hast du dir gedacht und die Sehnsucht hat dich gepackt wie eine Windböe und in fremde Länder getragen, bevor du zu deinen Drachen zurückgekehrt bist, das Loch in deinem Herzen etwas gestopft und mit der Erkenntis, dass du dich immerhin auf dich selbst stets verlassen kannst.

Deine Kollegen lachten, als du mit zerzausten Haaren vom Besen stiegst, sie umarmten dich rau und herzlich und dein Zelt stand noch an der gleichen Stelle und die Drachen waren gewachsen und es waren neue Babies geschlüpft, aber du hattest nichts verlernt und du trugst das erste, frische Brandmal wie ein Geschenk und der heiße Drachenatem strich über deine Haut und wisperte _Willkommen daheim _und du warst vielleicht nicht heil _(kein Drachenbändiger auf der Welt war das), _aber du hattest gelernt, die Wunden zu pflegen.

**Fin**


End file.
